The Magic Rose
by Amy roxs1
Summary: Amy is attacked
1. Chapter 1

**ME:HIGH EVERY ONE HOW ARE U DOING.**

**MIDNIGHT:YA SHE IS DOING A NEW STORY WHILE ONE IS NOT RIGHT?  
**

**ME:I FOUND THIS IN MY 4TH GRADE BINDER I WROTE THIS STORY WHEN I WAS 7 LOL.  
**

**MIDNIGHT:ENJOY**

* * *

**8 years ago:I was swinging from my tire swing, while singing the tune my papa taught me. I was to busy playing that I didn't hear the crunching of leaves, or the ragged breathing. Suddenly I felt a hard force pull me out of my tire swing, dragging me to the woods. When I was deep in the woods the intruder stopped. I got up and came face to face with a fluffy face that was growling at me while showing its fangs. I heard another low growl and turned around and saw they were every where. Who you might ask well, the wolves a course.  
**

**They attacked, the biggest one, a black wolf with green eyes lunged and bit into my leg. Then the others went along with him. You would think a person would scream but, I didn't. You think i would fight back but, I didn't. I felt there fangs tug at my clothes trying to get to the delicate flesh underneath. I just looked at the cloudy dim sky. Feeling the crimson liquid cover the open wounds. I looked at the wolves they had crimson muzzles instead of white. then I heard a deep low growl. I turned my head and saw a young black wolf with red eyes and a little bit of red streaks in his tail. Then I heard him. My father calling my name. the last thing I saw was the wolves running away and those deep red eyes before I was consumed in darkness.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Me:People I am so sorry but I can't make any more chappies for the time being sorry.

Midnight:She left the stuff she needed in her school locker so she will not be able to continue till the second of January. Please accept our deepest apologize .

Me:Why do you have to be so dang formal!

Midnight: I cannot help how I was created.

Me:Auuuhgh! Ya you folks heard right Midnight is the second ultimate lifeform made.

Midnight:Secrets out. Ruuuuun!

(Starts running away from a angry mob of news reporters)

Me:Again I am very sorry by!

Midnight:Farewell


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: I am so sorry everyone for being gone so long everybody**

**Midnight: She had to take a leave of absents.  
**

**Me: Yes now on with the story people  
**

* * *

It's been 8 years since that incident. I am now 16 and in high school. When I woke up I got dressed in a red off the shoulder top, mini jean skirt, and red knee high boots. For my hair I just left it down, it was all the way to my lower back being held by my favorite red headband, yes the the same headband 8 years ago. I wore red eye shadow, sparkly blush, and red lipstick. When I finished I headed to school. "Amy! Amy! Wait Up!" I heard a voice and turned around. There I saw two figures. One had white hair that went to her upper back and blue eyes. Her name was Rouge. She wore a blue tank top with black mini shorts and black high heels. Then the other figure Rouge was dragging was a girl with purple hair and dark purple tips with amber eyes. Her name was Blaze. She wore a purple t-shirt with blue skinny jeans and purple sneakers. "Rouge! Blaze! OMG! How are you guys doing?" I ran to them and gave them a hug. "Were doing fine girl." Rouge told me with a wink. "Amy Rose how are you doing this morning?" Blaze asked. "I am doing just fine Blaze thank you." We got to school and I went to first period. After school i got a call from Rouge. The song _Take It Off_ by Kesha went on. I picked up the phone and said, "Whats up Rouge?" "OMG! Amy you just have to see what my grandpa just got me for my B-Day it's totally wicked!" She squealed. I had to put the phone away from my ear so she wouldn't bust my eardrums. "Okay! Okay! I'll be over there Rouge. I'm just a couple blocks away from your house. I'll be there in a minuet." "Okay but hurry up." I hung up and headed to her house


	4. Chapter 4

**Me:Okay Everyone I know that these are very short but just stay with me okay?**

**Midnight:I give you a hedgehog's honor that they will be longer after this chapter.  
**

**Me:so on with the story!**

* * *

****I was in battle, a battle we lost many solders in. A battle against the lycans. What are the lycans you ask, well they are evil, cruel, and heartless creatures. All they want is power and riches. They do not care what they have to do to get it. They do not care who's life they take, how many people they hurt. Claws went across my face as I pinned a lycan to the ground. The lycan was dark blue with deep emerald eyes. He looked at me with hatred in his eyes as I said, " Any last words Sonic?" he looked at me and smirked then said, "Watch your head." Then I felt something hard kick me off of him. I looked and saw a black male lycan with purple eyes. I looked behind me and saw Sonic was gone. I turned back to the black lycan, he looked at me and said, "Dark" then he disappeared

* * *

**Me:like I said very short sorry but they will be longer after this**

**Midnight:And people's oc that are on unexspected the three girls at the end. um we need their owners to tell us the info again sorry.  
**

**Me:bye!**

**Midnight:Farewell  
**


	5. SORRY NOT A CHAPTER

**ME: SORRY EVERYBODY I HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO WRITE LATELY.**

**MIDNIGHT:SHE GOT GROUNDED AND HAS NOT BEEN ON THE COMPUTER FOR A WHILE.**

**ME: SO I WILL TRY TO GET MY BUTT WORKING ON THE STORY MORE.**

**MIDNIGHT: IT HAS BEEN HARD FOR HER WITH SCHOOL.**

**ME: SO SORRY THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER BYE!**

**MIDNIGHT: FAREWELL!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me:Okay here we go! Midnight wants to give someone a special thanks. **_  
_

**Midnight: I would like to thank Silent, Lightning Rose's OC for helping me with the angry mob the last time.  
**

**Me: To all you anonymous reviewers you should all get a account for this it is neat. And Lightning Rose PM me I have a question for ya. k? it's about Silent.  
**

**Midnight: Sooo, We promised longer chappies so here they are!**

* * *

_Amy's pov_**  
**

I was walking down the street to Rouge's house. I was excited to see what she got. I suddenly heard footsteps behind me. I turned around, but did not see no one behind me. " Okay Amy, your fine nobody is behind you stop being paranoid. Your all right." I turned around and kept walking down the street. Then the footsteps started again. This time I turned around real fast. When I turned around my mind said to me," you should have ran you idiot!" What was behind me was a man in a black cape. I couldn't see anything but his glowing green eyes. I screamed and fell to the ground. After I about had a heart attack I turned around and did not see anyone behind me. I got up and started running. Then I heard footsteps behind. I took a peek and saw the man in the cape. I saw a alley and took a sharp turn hoping I would loose him. I kept running until I ran into a dead end. Then all the sudden a hand grabbed me by the mouth and the other around my waist. I screamed but it only came out in muffles. He pushed me against the wall and held up a knife against my throat. Then all the sudden I felt the guys weight come off of me. I turned around and saw a figure standing over the masked man. The figure looked at me with glowing red eyes as he said, "Run! Run you fool!" I didn't give him a second thought as I turned around and ran down the street toward Rouge's house. When I got there I knocked on the door and waited for her to answer it. When she did she was in a red robe and her hair was a mess. Sleepy she said, " Hello?" She took a long glance at me then her eyes widened as she yelled, "Oh MY God! Amy what happened to you?" I looked at her in the What The Heck manner then answered her, " I was getting kidnapped and being saved by a creepo. What's happening with you Batgirl?" She looked at me with a wtf look on her face. ," Okay then come on in I wanna show you something." With that one sentence she dragged me inside her house.

* * *

_Shadow's Pov_

I killed the man before he could scream for help. I looked at his lifeless body in amusement. Then I thought of the girl he had, there was something about her that intrigued me. There was something different about her. I followed her for awhile till she went into a large mansion. I looked in from the window and watched the girl open a large box. The box budged i little bit and then, something fat and fluffy came out. It was a blond collie pup. The girl screamed and picked the collie up and gave it a kiss on the nose. Then the white bat said, "Amy don't scar it!" I thought for a moment and said to myself ,"So her names Amy huh? Nice!" I kept watching Amy make a fit over the , then the windowsill went down and made a loud _THUMP!_ The girls looked my way and I had to duck so they didn't see me. "Rouge? What was that?" Amy said. "I don't know Amy but you should stay here for the night. K?" " Okay Rouge." silently I climbed down the house and ran down the street into the woods. When I got there I lifted up a boulder and went down the side the hole there was a series of tunnels. I took a right and then i took another right and then i hit a dead end. There was a symbol of he moon in between two rocks. I pushed the rock up, down, left, down, and then a sharp right. then the rock molded into the soil and the moon symbol started glowing a eerie blue color. The walls stated to collapse and then a hole big enough for me to varly fit through opened up. I sqweezed myself into the small hole and crawled until i hit a wide open space. There Insaw children laughing and playing. Changing into their wolf forms and playing wrestling. It almost made me instead I smirked at the playing children. I went into the back and went to my mothers and fahers den. When I got there the gaurd greeted me,"Good morning your highneas!" I looked at hte gaurd and nodeds.

My father was ther and he smiled when he say me,"Shadow how are you doing?"

I looked at him and smirked," I found my queen father but, she is human."

With those words I left my father rejoice in what he heard.

**Me: Ya another chappie and it is amlot longer then most of the others.**

**Midnight: please review and send me chocolate pleaze farewell**

**Me: Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Okay people I know it's been a while but I can only work on my stories Monday through Friday so your going to have to wait.**

**Midnight: So any who on with the story!**

* * *

_Amy's POV  
_

I was running that is all I know. I was running so fast my sides hurt. I looked behind me and saw a figure chasing me. I suddenly tripped over a tree root and fell on my face. The figure landed on top of me and got close to my neck. "Shadow!" I yelled, but I didn't know who this Shadow was. Then all the sudden a large dog shaped figure knocked the man off me. They were fighting hard, to the death! Then I saw the figure who got on top of me. He was a male fox that had gray fur and dark red eyes. Then I looked at my savior. He was a male hedgehog with black fur and red streaks through his fur and on his arms and also his legs. The hedgehog had red eyes as well but they wasn't as dark as the foxes.

I heard a howl and saw the hedgehog fall with blood all around him. Then the fox smirked and looked at me.

"Well this is going to be good."

The fox jumped on top of me and bit my neck. I let out a blood curling scream before everything went dark.

* * *

_still Amy's POV  
_

I woke up screaming. That dream again. I have had that dream for two weeks now! The same thing over and over. I looked at the alarm clock next to my bed and saw it was already 9 a.m! I decided that I needed some fresh air. So I went down stairs and headed to the park.

* * *

_Shadow's POV_

I followed Amy to the park knowing that today was the day I needed to take her with me. There was no one at the park so I was alright. I watched her sit under a maple tree reading a book of some sort. I went up behind her and pinched a nerve in her neck. She looks at me as she starts passing out.

"Who are you?"

I looked at her and smirked then said,"I am Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog."

She looked at me with shock in her eyes then she lost passed out. I picked her up and ran off to my village.

* * *

_Amy's POV before the things above happened  
_

I went into the park and sat under my favorite maple tree and started reading my favorite book _The Forest Of Hands And Teeth._(A.N It is a true book by Carrie Ryan you should read it and the other two if you like zombies and romance). It was a different kind of book but it was pretty good. Then all the sudden I felt some one pinch the back of my neck. I felt slightly dizzy and looked behind me. There was that hedgehog in my dream. I looked at him with fear in my eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked him.

He looked at me with a cold stare and said,"I am Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog.

With that name in my mind every thing around me turned dark.

* * *

**Me: So how is it so far?  
**

**Midnight: Pweaze R&R and send chocolate, ice cream, or cake! ^.^**

**Me: Bye-Bye! ^.^  
**

**Midnight:Farewell! ^.^**


End file.
